My Stellar Dragon
by JadeDragneel
Summary: Lucy received a message containing information about the past she never knew she had. How will this change her simple yet exciting lifestyle? How will her relationship and friendship statuses change? And why are they going to DWMA? Rated T for safety. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, SOUL EATER, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!... unfortunately.
1. Midnight Screams

_Five year old Lucy walked through the dark, silent corridors of the mansion. At this time of of night, everyone should have been sleeping, but little Lucy had a worst nightmare possible, and was currently looking for her parents' bedroom._

_ Lucy clutched onto her doll Michelle tightly, afraid of what might pop out of the dark._

_Lucy spotted her parents' room, the doors slightly opened. She ran toward it rejoicing at the thought of having her mother by her side._

_But as Lucy reached for the knob..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!AH,AH,AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

_A blood curling scream filled the air, and reverberated off the walls of the corridor. A scream filled with pain, agony, and suffering._

_Lucy faltered, taken back by the sudden sound. As Lucy turned to run away, a human figure ran past her and into her parents' room._

_A few seconds later, the womanly figure came out. She had golden hair, pale skin, and wore a white dress. In her arms was Layla Hearfillia, Lucy's mother. Layla was bleeding terribly from her stomach. Seemingly after all that screaming, Layla laid limp in the woman's arms._

_The woman looked down at Layla and gently put her on the hard, stone floor._

_"This has got to stop," said the woman. She then looked at Lucy who was still a little shocked from everything that was going on, even though this was the fourth time this happened this month."Lucy, heal her."_

_Lucy quickly gained her composure. She put Michelle on the floor. "Yes, Auntie Cornelia,"she replied._

_Lucy bent down and placed her hands over her mother's stomach. A pale blue light emitted from her tiny hands. This was going to be a long night..._


	2. Drago-Lia

**Hi everyone! I'll try to update every week. Look forward to it! Here's CH. 2!**

_.+.+.,.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+._

_Lucy walked through the Hearfillia Estate's garden, whistling along._

_"Luuucyyyy~!"called a feminine voice._

_Lucy turned to see her mother and Cornelia._

_"Mommy! Auntie Lia!," exclaimed Lucy as she ran toward her mom, who in return picked her up and gave her a bear hug._

_Mommy, are you feeling better?," asked Lucy._

_"Yes," replied Layla, "And it's all thanks to my little dragon slayer."_

_"Yay, yaaaaay~!" said Lucy._

_Cornelia smiled sweetly at the exchange. She then giggled. "Don't forget you two. We have to actually train today. Now stand back."_

_Layla ran a good 15 feet away before Cornelia began to change. A golden light radiated off her body, and her smooth pale skin slowly became rigid with scales. A pair of wings began to arise from her back. Soon, in a Cornelia's place stood a great gold and white dragon. The dragon lowered its head to Layla and Lucy's height. Lucy practically leaped out her mother's arms._

_"Auntie Drago-Lia~!" Lucy cbeered._

_The dragon (Cornelia) chuckled. "Hop on Layla, Lucy. Luce, you're training with me first today."_

_"Ok," said Lucy. She hopped onto Cornelia's back along with her mother. "Lets GOOO!" Lucy shouted._

_And with that, they took off..._


	3. Goodbye, Princess

Chapter 3: Disappearances

Little Lucy lay in her bed, sound asleep. The moonlight shone through her open window. However, unknowing to her, two womanly figures stood in front of the open window.

"Are you sure about this? Lucy is still inexperienced. She may still need you."

"She'll be fine. The one I'm worried about is you. I'm not sure I have it in me to leave you with that abusive husband of yours."

The moon emerged from behind the clouds. It revealed a Celestial Spirit mage and a dragon in human form.

"Layla...I'm worried about you."

"This isn't about me. This is about Lucy. Besides..." Layla puffed out her chest triumphantly. "As long as I an still breathing, I will continue fighting... for Lucy's sake..."

Cornelia nodded her head knowingly. "I understand...but Layla, I really must leave. We must stick to the plan, and I gave the other dragons my word. I have already erased Lucy's memory, so no turning back now."

"Alright..." Layla reluctantly replied. She then gained a sudden burst of energy, and pumped her fists in the air. "I'll watch over Luce so no worries! Get back safely, okay?"

Cornelia smiled warmly. "I'm counting on you, Queen Layla." She looked at the sleeping child. "Grow into a wonderful princess, Lucy. We'll be counting on you in the future."

And with that, Cornelia, the Celestial dragon, disappeared, leaving only magic particles, which were absorbed by the sleeping princess.

**Date: July 7, X777. Disappearance of dragons, and death of Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia.**


	4. WE ARE FAMILY!

Chapter 4: 'WE ARE FAMILY!'

_Ow..._

_Ouch!_

_Why...Why does it hurt...so much?!_

_Pain... unbearable pain..._

_My... my chest... my head... my legs... my throat... everything...HURTS!_

Natsu's eyes burst open. It was another beautiful morning in Lucy's house, in Lucy's bed. But,... something was off.

He smelled something...something...sweat(*sniff**sniff)...fear(*sniff**sniff)...and(*sniff*)...Lucy!?

Natsu sprang up into a sitting position and looked over at his partner. She looked like she was in a LOT of pain. She was sweating and panting, clutching her chest and gasping for dear life. Natsu didn't know what what to do at all.

"Lucy! Hey Lucy! Luce, Luce wake up!" Natsu screamed. However, he reecieved no response from the still suffering blonde mage.

"Tch!" Natsu clicked his teeth. "Happy! Happy wake up! We're going to the guild."

"Ayeee...," said a half-awake Happy.

Natsu picked up the agonizing mage and jumped out the window, a sleepy Happy following. Natsu ran through the streets half naked, having forgotten to put on his vest through all the morning commotion, but still remembered his scarf.

'Hold on Luce... Just hold on till we get to Fairy Tail...'

* * *

_At Fairy Tail_

Natsu kicked the guild doors open. Happy flew in, starting an early search for their target.

"Wendyyy! Where's Wendy?!" screamed Natsu. All attention was now on him and the suffering mage in his hands. "We have an emergency!"

"I'm right here Natsu-san!" said Wendy as Happy carried her to Lucy and Natsu. "Lay her down on the table please."

Natsu did as he was told. As Wendy began her examination, many guild members made their way to Natsu.

"Natsu! What happened to Lu-chan?!" asked Levy.

"What did you do Flame freak?!" Gray asked.

"What happened Salamander?" asked Gajeel.

"SPEAK!" demanded Erza.

"I don't know! This morning, when I woke up, this is how I found her," replied Natsu.

"Was there an intruder in her house last night? Do you think someone could've poisoned her?" Gajeel asked.

Erza crossed her arms. Her eyes became slits, and her pupils dilated with rage. Levy gasped while Gray's fists tightened.

"No," replied Natsu,"that isn't possible. I slept in Lucy's bed with her, so there's no way someone could've gotten to her."

Erza, seeming to have calmed down, nodded in agreement." True. With your sense of smell and hearing, I'd be surprised if anything got past you."

"Yeah," said Gray, "Flame Freak does have a beast's instincts."

"What was that you-!"

"Um, guys.." interrupted Wendy, "I-I think that some restraints are being taken off Lucy-san's body."

This caught everyone by surprise. "Restraints?" Gray questioned.

"Yes." Wendy replied. "Her muscles are loosening, and are becoming stronger. Her senses are heightening, and I believe her skin tissues are changing form." Wendy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked.

"If Lucy-san weren't a mage, she'd already be dead." Everyone fought to keep their composure. "Normally, you'd die going through a complete physical change such as this." Wendy smiled sweetly at the patient laying before her. "It's a good thing Lucy-san is strong."

Everyone smiled. But the moment was ruined the second Lucy started screaming. And believe me, it was the worst thing you'd ever hear in your life.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! STOP, STOP STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Torture. It was the sound of pure torture. Her screams resonated through the guild hall. The dragon slayers all fought to keep their ears from bleeding out. It was horrible.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHA! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Lucy was no longer only screaming but also crying. Crying her heart out, pleading for the pain to just stop, to leave her alone, to go away and never come back. Altough she knew it wasn't going to stop, she continued to beg.

"NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOO! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

And finally, to everyone's pleasure, the screams died down.

Natsu got up from the floor and looked over to Lucy. "Lucy...?" Natsu whispered. She was still alive. He could hear her heartbeat.

Upon hearing her name, Lucy opened her eyes. But they weren't the beautiful, brown orbs of sunshine Natsu was used to. No. They were a sparkling gold.

"Luuuuucyyyyyy..."cried Happy as he stood next to her.

Within a second, Lucy's eyes projected something similar to lacrima vision. Everyone's eyes were now on the giant screen above them.

"What-What's going on?" Gray said.

Then the screen presented a video. It presented through a child's perspective. The screen showed Layla, alive and well, calling for Lucy.

"Ah! These must be Lu-chan's memories!" Levy exclaimed.

"Then,... This means that restraints were also placed on Lucy-san's memories!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Is that even-?"

"What the heck?!" Natsu yelled, eyes glued onto the directed their attention to the screen and were shocked by what they saw.

Lucy. Riding. A. Dragon.

"If-if these are Lucy's memories, then-!" Natsu started.

"Then Lucy's a DRAGON SLAYER?!" Happy finished.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?" exclaimed everyone.

"We-well for now we should pay attention to what's on the screen," said Erza.

"Ye-yeah'" said the rest.

But looking more into Lucy's past, they saw that Lucy actually had a fun childhood. They saw every memory up until Lucy's last training session with Cornelia.

When the presentation ended, Lucy sat up. Her eyes were back to normal, but the dragon slayers smelled the faint fragrance of salt.

Lucy was crying.

Although pretty soon, she was bawling. Levy quickly made her way to her best friend and engulfed her in a hug.

"It's okay Lu-chan. It's going to be okay." Levy reassured, but this only made Lucy cry harder.

"Auntie Lia...Auntie Lia!" Lucy cried.

By this time, all the female guild members were at Lucy's side, consoling her, and, after a few moments, their efforts paid off.

"Soooooo...,"started Natsu," you're a dragon slayer Lucy?"

This earned him multiple hits on the head.

"You idiot!" Gray said.

"What was that!?" Natsu screamed.

"I said you're an idiot!" Gray replied.

"Try saying that again, Ice princess!"

"I just did you freakin' pyro!"

"Snowman!"

"Ash brains!"

"Frostbite boxers!"

'Pfft"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" screamed Gray and Natsu in unison at the source of the scoff, and the source was Lucy.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! You guys will never give it a rest, will you?" she laughed.

Natsu grinned. "Glad to see you're feeling better Luce!"

Lucy smiled brightly. "Yeah! Thank you all for your help! And..." Her smiled dimmed. "...I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about my dragon slayer abilities."

"It's alright Lu-chan. You didn't know. It isn't your fault," said Levy.

"Right! Don't get too bent out of shape about it. No one blames you," said Gray.

"We won't see you any differently, Lucy-san," said Wendy.

"I agree," said Erza.

"Aye sir!" exclaimed Happy.

"Everyone...,"Lucy said.

"Luce!" Natsu grinned as he made his way to Lucy. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sat next to her. "You're family. We'll always be with you: supporting you. caring for you, and loving you."

Lucy blushed a scarlet that could challenge Erza's hair. Those who noticed snickered, already knowing the situation between those two.

"Exactly, brats!"

Everyone turned their attention to Master Makarov, who stood on the second floor balcony.

"Before we are part of the magic association, before we are a force under the Magic Council, before we stand as a weapon against evil forces, remember, WE ARE A GUILD! WE ARE FAMILY! Lucy dear, I know you have gone through many trials and tribulations, but now I would like for you to know... WE WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE! AS, GUILDMATES, AS FAMILY, YOU WILL NEVER BE LEFT TO CRY ON YOUR OWN! AND THAT GOES FOR ALL YOU BRATS!... So now I can ask you...WHO ARE WE!?"

"FAIRY TAIL! FAMILY! FAIRY TAIL! FAMILY!"

Everyone raised their hands in the air, extending their index fingers and thumbs, each showing off their Fairy Tail insignia, not one stopped chanting.

"YOOOSH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" yelled Natsu, holding Lucy closer to him. "PARTY TIME~!"

And with that, another world famous Fairy Tail Party commenced, and Lucy was having the time of her life as Master's speech resonated through her head.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Hope it was worth the wait! See you next week (Hopefully)!**


	5. Wens

Chapter 5: Wens

**Natsu POV**:

I walk down the street with Lucy on my back. She was konked out.

It was already nighttime, and we had been partying 5 days straight. And _I_ would have still been partying some more if _that_ didn't happen.

I sighed.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was dancing on the table with Happy, a pack of drunkards below me laughing their_ _butts_ _off._

_"__AH! LUCY!"_

_I paused. LUCY?! I jumped off the table and ran toward Lucy's scent. I heard my drunk audience call out after me, but I couldn't worry about them now._

"_Happy! Cover for me!"_

"_AYE!"_

_When I'd finally reached where Lucy was, I was... surprised by what I saw_.

_Lucy was jumping up and down on top of a table. The beer mug she had in her hand was spilling beer everywhere. Her face was flushed, and her haier and clothes were a complete mess. All the while Lisanna, Juvia, and Wendy were trying to get her down. Come to think of it... does Charla even allow her to come to these parties?_

_I shrugged. Wendy is a Fairy Tail mage. She's suppose to come to these parties. _

_But the whole situation with Lucy was just so...so...so..._

_"BWAHAHAHAHA! HILARIOUS! JUST HILARIOUS! It's only been a few hours, and you're already **this drunk?!** LAME! HAHAHA!HAHA- OOF!"_

_Lisanna smacked me in the back of my head._

_"Natsu! Stop being rude and help us Lucy down from there!" said Lisanna._

_"Juvia agrees. Juvia doesn't want her love rival to get hurt." _

_"Lucy-san...," said Wendy," please get down from there."_

_Lucy stopped dancing and looked down at the little girl. Lucy crossed her arms and puffed out her flushed cheeks, which looked kinda cut-ridiculous._

_"Noooooewwway~!" Lucy slurred. "Is lugs ditz ud shir (I love it up here). IvS deser fumin jown ( I'm never coming down)."_

_Lucy started to wobble. I thought she was going to start dancing again, but I saw that her heel was caught in a hle oh the wooden table. Then she began to topple over._

_"WATCH OUT!" I shouted._

_I swooped down and slid on my stomach to catch her before she got any serious injuries. I sat up and I saw that her eyes were closed._

_"Lucy-san! Natsu-san, are you okay!" screamed Wendy._

_"Yeah, we're good," I replied,"Luce decided to take a nap though."_

_Juvia exhaled deeply while putting her hand to her chest. "Thank goodness."_

_Lisanna bent down to me and Lucy's height. "That was a really nice save there Natsu." She smiled brightly. Gosh, I love that smile. "I know you'll do the same when it's my turn," she said._

_I grinned. "Of course, Lis."_

_Mira came over. "I think it's time for Lucy to go home. Natsu, you take her," she said._

_Oh yeah. I forgot Lucy was still on my lap. It just felt so... natural. Probably because we're always doing it..._

_"Yeah. Okay," I replied._

_"Wendy should go with you," said Lisanna,"you know, just in case Lucy actually has some injuries. I'll tell Charla you're leaving."_

_"That's right!" Mira said. "Also you guys should sleep over ay Lucy's house. It'd be too late to bring Wendy back to Fairy Hills."_

_I looked over at Wendy. She smiled and nodded in my direction. __"Sure," I said, as I put Lucy on my back," that's cool." But there was something in their voices that got me worried... It sounded as if they were planning something..._

**_End Of Flashback_**

I stopped. Where is Wendy? I heard panting. I turned to see Wendy staggering and breathing hard.

"Natsu-san... Please... Slow... Down," she panted.

"Oh, my bad Wendy! I'll walk slower," I apologized.

I matched my pace to Wendy's, and pretty soon, we were at our-I mean Lucy's house. Wendy and I jumped through Lucy's open bedroom window ( She seriously has to learn to shut it. It's like she's asking for robbers) and laid her down on her bed.

Wendy and I took our showers and had some dinner: apples and milk. Lucy really needs to restock on food. For pajamas Wendy put on my vest, and when she zipped it up, it reached far below her knees. I grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Looking like a true Dragneel,"I said. Wendy smiled." You can sleep on the bed with Lucy. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Okay," said Wendy, as she climbed the bed, "goodnight Natsu-san."

"'Night. Oh, and Wendy," I started.

"Yes?"

I smiled. "Call me Natsu."

Wendy hesitated for a moment, then she smiled. "Alright. Goodnight Natsu."

I grinned. " 'Night Wens."

With that, the lights were turned off and we went to sleep. Well, Wendy went to sleep, but I was tossing and turning on the floor. I stood up and looked at the two on the bed. Wendy's back was facing Lucy, but Lucy's arm was wrapped around Wendy's waist. Oh what the heck.

I climbed onto the bed. It was so warm, unlike the hard, cold floor, which was weird because I was suppose to be the Fire Dragon Slayer. But this warmth... I've only felt it twice in my life. Now... and when I was with Igneel.

I unconsciously wrapped my arm around Wendy's waist, who was between me and Lucy. Lucy and Wendy moved closer to me while I moved closer to them. I was going to have some wonderful dreams tonight...

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I opened my eyes slightly. I saw a flash of pink and blue.

"Argh!" I closed my eyes again and cursed under my breath. This is one killer hangover. I tried to open my eyes again. This time I noticed what seemed to be the back of Wendy's head, but she wasn't wearing her clothes. She was wearing... Natsu's?!

I raised my head slightly only to be greeted by Natsu's sleeping face. Though this wasn't anything new, so it didn't surprise me...much.

I tried getting up, but failed miserably. I then noticed my arm was wrapped around Wendy's waist. And... Natsu's hand was on top of mine... Wait, exactly what the heck happened last night?!

Wendy turned to face me. She moaned and rubbed her eyes. So cute! Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Lucy-san*yawn* How are you feeling?"

"Morning Wendy. I'm not doing too good."

"Oh. Well let me see what I can do." She got up on her knees and rolled up the sleeves of Natsu's vest (which looked HUGE on her). I laid down. As her hands hovered over my head, a greenish light emitted from her tiny hands. In three seconds I felt like I was on top of the world!

"Thanks Wendy! You're amazing!"

"No problem Lucy-san."

"Well," I said as I got off the bed," time for breakfast. Go wash up Wendy. I'm sure as soon as Natsu smells what's on the stove he'll wake up."

"Ok," replied Wendy as she ran towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and Wendy," I called out after her.

"Yes?"

I smiled at her. " Call me Lucy."

Wendy hesitated, as if remembering something. But she smiled brightly and said, " Alright Lucy."

I smiled sweetly at the little girl. But as she closed the bathroom door, I heard her whisper something. I just decided to dismiss it though. Must be my Dragon slaying senses kicking in.

I rolled up my sleeves." Good," I said," Now it's time to get cooking."

I made some pancakes, sausages, chicken cutlet sandwiches, rice, and some soup. This may a little too extravagant for breakfast, but this is Natsu we're talking about. Even if I made this much, he'd probably still ask for more. Speaking of Natsu, I also set out some fire for him.

When everything was set out on the table, Natsu (unsurprisingly) jumped out of bed and joined me and Wendy at the table. He thanked me for the food and started devouring everything in sight.

"Natsu! Manners! At least save something for Wendy!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah," said Natsu, mouth full of food," Here Wens." He handed her a chicken cutlet sandwich.

"T-thank you Natsu," sweat dropped Wendy. Natsu? Since when did Wendy call anyone's name without an honorific, besides me. Then I remembered what she said behind the closed door of the bathroom... Now I understand. But doesn't that mean-

"Don't you think we look like a family?" Wendy said, interrupting my train of thought. But I couldn't help but blush at the thought. Me... Wendy... and Natsu... a family.

"Hmmmm...," said Natsu holding his chin. What? Does he not like the idea? His face brightened up. " How about we start acting like a family from now on?" he proposed.

I blushed scarlet. Wendy's face brightened up. " That would be really great!" She looked at me. " What do you think Lucy?"

I quickly glanced in Natsu's direction and then looked back at Wendy's hopeful face.

"Uh, um... sure, yeah, why not," I replied. Darn, Wendy's really learning how to impose on people.

Wendy jumped up and down. "Yay! Yay! We're playing family!"

"Alright!" shouted Natsu as suddenly stood up, almost giving me a heart attack. "Let's go to the guild!"

"Yeah!" Wendy shouted.

"Y-yeah...," I said nervously as I slowly got up to join the two most excited people in the building.

"C'mon Wens," said Natsu, as he extended his hand to Wendy, which she gladly took. She looked at me and extended her hand.

" C'mon Lucy. Oh, I'm sorry, but... Grandeeny is my only mother, so...," said Wendy sadly. She looked at the ground, and I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable.

I grabbed her hand. "It's cool Wens! You can just call me Lucy!"

"Just call me Natsu, too, Wens!" he added. He then scratched the back of his head nervously. " It's weird being called 'dad'."

" Thank you! The both of you, really, thank you," Wendy said.

" No prob!" Natsu and I said in unison. We looked at each other and grinned. "To the guild!" we said together, again. And this time, we all laughed as we waked out my apartment door and down the streets of Magnolia towards the guild.

Suddenly, what Wendy said earlier rang through my head.

"_Just like Natsu."_

I giggled. Maybe Wendy, may~be.


	6. SSS-Class Mission

Chapter 5

Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy walked down the streets of Magnolia, hand-in-hand, with Wendy in the middle. As the distance between them and the guild lessened, remarks said by pedestrians were... well,...

"Hmmm... I never thought it'd come to this... Natsu and Lucy?"

"I always knew this would happen!"

"But what about Lisanna? Didn't she and Natsu have a thing?"

At this comment, Natsu flinched, however he quickly regained his composure. Wendy and Lucy had noticed his sudden change in emotions.

"Who cares?! This is the present! Congrats you two!"

"Yeah, congratulations!"

"Having fun, Wendy?"

"Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations!"

And with that, the three mages ran to the guild, fearing what else they might hear, but cheering hadn't subsided even when they reached the guild halls. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy sighed as they pushed open the guild doors. The first thing to greet Lucy was Lisanna's body forcing itself upon hers and Lisanna's arms strangling her to death and shaking her furiously. In the back round, "Man!" was continuously shouted.

"Lucy, oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a dragonslayer! That's so cool!" LIsanna was jumping up and down, completely oblivious to her suffering hostage.

"Li-Lisanna... I-I'm... I..." stuttered Lucy.

"Uh, Lis..." started Natsu.

"Amazing! Just amazing! How could something so great happen while I was out on a job with Elf-nii! I came back and they were throwing a party, but I didn't know what for! I'm never leaving thee guildhalls again!"

"H-Help...me...please...He...lp-"

Mira came from behind Lisanna and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling the sweetest smile. She turned to face her older sister.

"What is it, Mira-nee?"

"Lucy's gonna die."

"Hm?" Lisanna's confused face soon turned to shock as saw the girl that laid limp in her arms. "Lucy! Lucy!" Lisanna panicked

"Hah... What a pretty light... Hello Mother, Father," muttered Lucy.

"We're losing her! Lisanna lay her down. Wendy!" Erza immediately took control.

"Already on it!" Wendy quickly applied first aid (which really shouldn't have been necessary for just a hug). Wendy wiped the sweat off her forehead and smiled at the crowd hovering above her. "She'll be fine. She'll just suffer from some light trauma when she wakes up."

"Trauma?" repeated Gray.

"Geez, Liz. Were you going for the kill?" said Natsu teasingly

"N-No! I guess I got a little carried away..." she rubbed the back of her head nervously."I was just so excited, y'know? Our guild has one more dragon slayer! Plus, it's Lucy! How can you not be excited when your friend just discovered a new magic?!"

"Yeah," Natsu grinned," We know what you mean."

"Mmm." Lucy mumbled.

"Lucy's waking up!" Wendy said.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, slowly remembering what had happened. Then her eyes landed on Lisanna, and everything quickly came back, memories flashing before her eyes like were racing to her brain. Lucy sprang up and quickly scurried to the other side f the guild until her back touched the one of the stools at the bar counter. She was shaking in complete fear. Everyone sweatdropped.

'This is _**light**_ trauma?' they thought.

"Lucy..." said Lisanna in an apologetic tone. She took one step and outstretched her hand. Lucy cringed and shielded her face with her arms, still shaking in fear.

Lisanna gritted her teeth and ran to Lucy's direction. Lucy closed her eyes and held her arms closer to her face, bracing herself for what might happen next. But what came wasn't what she expected.

Lisanna softly hugged Lucy. "No one in the guild would ever hurt you... purposely," she quickly added. Lisanna let go of Lucy, keeping her hands on her shoulders. She smiled the sweet smile Mira always smiled. "That includes me too Lucy." Lucy smiled. "Oh, and congrats on becoming a family with Natsu and Wendy." Lucy blushed scarlet.

"H-How do you..."

"We heard the cheers when the guild doors opened."

Lucy groaned. In the background, she swore she heard Mira mumbling something about blue-haired, pink-haired, and blonde-haired babies. She mumbled something about becoming an aunt...

"Now that that's been settled, Team Natsu please report to my office," said Master who witnessed the whole exchange from the comfort of the rail of the second floor balcony. "...immediately."

"Hmm?" Everyone wondered what Master could possibly need at a time like this...

* * *

**_In Master's Office~_**

Team Natsu walked through the office door. Some a little more nervous than others.

"You wanted to see us, Gramps?" asked Natsu.

"Yes," Master replied, "it's about Lucy."

Lucy blinked. "Me?" she questioned.

"Yes, my child. I have received some very urgent news, and I believe it's best to be safe," replied Master. "So, I have decided that Team Natsu will take on a mission to clear my suspicions... an SSS-class mission."

The entire team visibly jumped at this information.

"A-An SSS-class mission!? Are you sure about this Gramps?" Gray questioned.

"Y-Yes Master, I agree!" said Carla. "Are you sure we're ready for this?" Natsu, on the other hand, was practically (actually literally) jumping in joy.

"All we can do is believe in Master...," said Erza.

"YEAH ALRIGHT!" he yelled. "Finally you recognize my-our skill! Right, Happy?"

"AYE!" he replied.

Natsu and Happy began singing their praises, ( until Gray couldn't take it anymore and started a fight with Natsu. And it all ended with Erza beating the crap out of them. Same routine).

Master, reaching the limit of his tolerance with all his children's foolishness, couldn't take it anymore. "Shut Up You Darn Brats!" he yelled, which ended Gray and Natsu's screams of pain and the other's wails of horror.

Master sighed. "Your mission is to go to school." ( Completely serious by the way).

"Huh?" You could literally see the question marks floating in the air above their heads.

"Master-"

"This is no ordinary school," he interjected, "it is one to train a special group of fighters that... well you'll understand when you get there." He looked at each member in their eyes to see if they were still following. He stopped at Lucy. "You will start your dragon-slaying training there Lucy, because..." As if the whole world was riding on his shoulders, Master grew pale. "...I don't think I can handle the repair bills that will come my way if you were to train here... But they might be worse over there!"

"Master, please calm down!" said Wendy reassuringly.

He breathed heavily, and soon enough he calmed down." Anyway, you leave tomorrow. I will inform the rest of the guild members about your leave. Your destination is Death City, Nevada. You are dismissed... And don't cause any trouble!" Master called after them as they left.

Team Natsu went their separate ways after the talk with Master, preparing to prepare for tomorrow. But as they walked through the streets of Magnolia, one thought was shared among all of them...

_SSS-class, huh?_

* * *

**_lease review._**


	7. Welcome To Our School!

Chapter 7

Brrrrrrrgggghh! Neeeeeiiiggggghhh!

The horses' cry resounded loudly as Team Natsu boarded the carriage, waving goodbye to Mira and Master. And as quickly as he had put it on, Natsu's brave, triumphant face went limp in inner turmoil, ready to throw up at any second (and the carriage didn't even start moving yet!).

"C-C-Curse these*burupe*carriages," he muttered. He looked at Lucy. "H-How c-come you're*burupe* o-okay?"

"Hm? Oh, I cast Troia on myself. I mean Wens does it all the time, so I thought it'd come in handy," said Lucy.

Natsu groaned, his face getting greener and greener. "S-Sooooo n-not fair*burupe*."

"So pathetic..."whispered Gray, enough so Natsu could hear, but Erza couldn't.

"Grrrrr..." Natsu bellowed.

Natsu took the window seat next to Lucy, (afraid of what might happen if he sat next to Erza), who had Happy on her lap. On Lucy's other side was Wendy, with Carla on her lap. Natsu, unable to take it anymore, laid his head down on Lucy's lap, causing Happy to fly and sit on top of him. Lucy, who was at first surprised, began sympathizing with Natsu, and started stroking his hair gently. However she, along with all the others on her side of the department, fell asleep.

Erza, who was initially looking at the passing scenery, turned to see why it had gotten so quiet. She smiled sweetly, seeing as how Wendy was leaning on Lucy's shoulder, the position of the Exceeds, and how soundly Natsu slept on Lucy's lap.

'Looks like one, happy, Dragon Slayer family,' she thought.

She focused her attention once again to the passing scenery. It wasn't long until she herself fell asleep. However, it would be beneficial to her in the near future. Whether she believed it or not, she, and the rest of her teammates, would need the energy...

* * *

~Time Skip (1 hour)~

"...uce...uce! Luce!"

The startled Lucy jumped back to reality, only to be greeted by Natsu's grinning face. The carriage ride was over, and everyone else was outside, waiting for their two comrades to come out.

"Geez,"said Natsu, "for a dragon slayer, it sure took you a while to hear me. You're such a heavy sleeper Luce!"

"You're the last person who should be talking," said Lucy, remembering her past chronicles with Natsu as she tried to get up, but unfortunately, her body was still asleep.

Natsu sighed. "I've got no choice then. I want to get off this darn thing as soon as possible..." he said as stooped down to Lucy's height.

"W-What do you mean by that?"Lucy stuttered, wondering what her partner had in store for her.

Slowly, Natsu bent down further, resting the back of Lucy's knees on his forearm as he gently supported her back with his other arm. And just like that, Natsu carried Lucy bridal style out the carriage, and continued walking, as if she weighed nothing. However, they earned a few satisfied looks from their guild mates.

"N-Natsu! W-What do you think you're doing?!" Lucy questioned, blushing madly.

Natsu looked down at her with a slightly confused expression. "Well it didn't seem like you were getting up from that seat any time soon, and you know how much I hate transportation, so I just did what would get me off that carriage the fastest." Natsu grinned, and Lucy could practically feel her heart melt. "Ain't you suppose to be the smart one, Luce?"

Lucy looked down, completely speechless. Even though she wasn't exactly elated with his reason for carrying her, she couldn't help but feel...happy. This was different from what she was used to. Usually, Natsu would just carry her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. This change was somewhat...nice, a little embarrassing, but nice.

"Hey love-birds, we're almost there," said Gray.

Lucy blushed a deep scarlet, completely forgetting the other mages that were accompanying them.

She jumped out of Natsu grasp, quickly and gracefully, landing on her two feet. "Thanks Natsu, but I can walk fine now."

Natsu, a little puzzled, just nodded his head.

As they walked for a couple more minutes, they finally reached their destination.

DWMA.

"Wooooooow~ So big! So long!" Wendy exclaimed, staring at the flight of stairs in front of her.

"Wendy...don't say it like that...some people may get the wrong idea...," warned Erza.

"Hm?"

"Hey Happy! Can you give me a lift?" Lucy asked.

"Aye!" Happy grabbed onto Lucy's shirt and lifted off her the ground. "H-Heeaaavy..." he groaned.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy yelled.

"Come on Charla," said Wendy as her partner lifted her off her ground.

As Wendy, Lucy, Happy, and Charla flew closer to the summit of the flight, they heard Natsu and Gray arguing.

"Hey Flame brain, I bet a million jewels that your slow butt can't reach the top before me!" (Only had boxers at this point).

"Is that a challenge, Ice Prick?!"

"What do you think, Ash Tray?!"

"The same thing you are, Frostbite Boxers!"

"What was that you pyro?!"

"You deaf with all that snow blocking your ears?!"

"Are you blind with all that smoke in your eyes?!"

"GRRRRR!" They both growled at each other as they head butted and ran up the stairs, easily passing two Exceeds and their passengers.

Panting heavily, they continued to argue about who reached first.

"It was a tie. And besides, I reached here first." The owner of this voice was no other than the Requip mage, with her massive luggage behind her.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Both Gray and Natsu yelled.

Before them stood a large, gothic building with a large comical skull and candles.

Just then, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, and Charla arrived, and were also in awe by the building in front of them. Happy, dropping Lucy like a hot potato, fell down in (Fake) exhaustment. Lucy caught him before he touched the ground and silently thanked him.

"Gray, please put on some clothes..." said Lucy.

"Oh shoot! When did that happen?!" Gray said as he scrambled for his clothes. Erza knew this would happen. As soon as she saw Gray strip, she decided to requip his clothes into her wardrobe. Shw threw Gray his clothes which he quickly put on.

Suddenly, everyone tensed. All the mages were on high alert, sensing killing intent.

"Who's there?!" Charla demanded, flying above Wendy.

Then a dusty blonde carrying a large scythe lunged at Natsu, which he quickly dodged and decided to counter with a roar. The blonde dodged, landing qracefully.

"I knew it!" she yelled. "You all are witches! What are you doing at our school?!"

All of the mages became highly puzzled.

"We aren't witches. We're mages!" Lucy the blonde didn't listen. This time, she aimed her attack for Wendy, thinking she was weakest.

"I don't care what you are! You use magic and that's all I need to know! Now answer my question!"

Lucy stepped behind Wendy (not wanting to suffer from Wendy's up coming attack) and nodded her head, giving her the OK.

Wendy nodded, and when the attacker was close enough, she roared, catching the attacker off guard, sending her flying. She fell to the ground, unconscious, her grip on her weapon loosened.

Suddenly, the scythe began to glow. In it's place sat a white haired, human boy, sprawled over the blonde. He glared daggers into the Fairy Tail mages.

"I won't let you lay a finger on my meister!" He said with a resolve that got Erza nodding in admiration.

"We-"

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The mages sighed. 'Here we go again,' they all thought.

Running towards the fallen blonde and white-haired boy, were a blue-haired boy and raven-haired girl with a long ponytail.

"Soul! What happened to Maka?!" The girl asked.

"Black Star! Tsubaki! Those guys knocked Maka unconscious!" Soul said. The Fairy Tail mages sweat dropped, thinking about how they were the ones who were attacked..."Be careful!" Soul quickly added, "They're witches!"

The boy glared at the mages. "Tsubaki! Transform!"

"Okay!" She transformed into a weapon that consisted of two scythes that were linked by a long chain. However, as Black Star lunged forward...

"Alright, alright. I think that's enough for one day."

Everyone (except for the ones who were unconscious) looked to see who the owner of that voice was. It was a white haired man with glasses, stitches everywhere, and a lab coat, sitting comfortably in a revolving chair smoking a cigarette.

"Professor Stein!"

"Black Star, Tsubaki, stop your advance. These are Lord Death's guests, so I'd prefer if they reached the Death room without any scratches, but..." he looked at Maka. "...it looks like you guys are the ones with scratches."

"Hey," Natsu started, "by 'Lord Death' does he mean..."

"Shhh!" he was quickly silenced by Charla.

Stein looked over at the group who were still in the same spots they were in when they first reached the top of the staircase. "There are no witches here. They are, as they said, mages. The difference between the two are that mages are beings who's souls haven't been tainted by evil magic, or dark magic. Witches, or dark mages, are the evil beings. These guys are no where near being corrupted by evil magic... If you had taken time out to look at their souls, you would have realized this,...right, Maka?"

Maka opened eyes at the mention of her name. She slowly sat up with the help of Soul, who supported her back. She quickly, but carefully, scanned over the mages. She gasped, gained her composure, stood up, and bowed slightly. "I apologize for my rude behavior. Please forgive me." Tsubaki and Soul followed suit, while Black Star ranted on and on about him being the greatest, and somewhere in that speech, he said, "Maybe I was wrong..." but it was hard to catch.

The mages grinned. "Don't worry about it," said Erza. "We all make mistakes."

"Exactly! We forgive you whole-heartedly," said Lucy.

"Me too!" Happy said. The students gasped, thinking that there may be another cat like Blair, which gave the boys instant nosebleeds. However, both cats, sensing the students' surprise, explained how they were Exceeds that used Aerial magic. They nodded slowly in understanding.

"By the way, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you all!"

"I'm Tsubaki. The pleasure is all mine!" She smiled with her sweetest expression.

" 'Sup! I'm Natsu! Hope we can spar sometime! Oh, and this is my partner, Happy!"

"Aye!"

"HAHAHAHAH! SURE, BUT NO ONE CAN BEAT THE GREAT BLACK STAR!"

They started their own little argument while the introductions went on.

"Yo. I'm Gray."

"Cool. I'm Soul." They shook hands seeming like they were long lost friends.

"M-My name is W-Wendy... This is Charla."

"It's a pleasure," said Charla.

"My name is Maka... Listen, I'm really sorry about charging at you..."

"Ah! No, no, no! I should be the one apologizing! Um, if it's OK with you...would you like me to heal you...?"

At first, Maka was a little suspicious, but she soon gave in, seeing how earnest Wendy was. Wendy approached her and placed her hands over Maka's ribs. A greenish -blue light emitted from her hands. Maka's eyes opened in shock as the pain slowly left her nerves. Wendy stepped back and smiled. "All done!"

"Wow... I never knew magic could be used for such helpful purposes...Thanks a lot Wendy!"

"Hmph!" Charla smiled in approval. "This one has manners."

"No problem, Maka-san!"

"My name is Erza. It's nice to meet you."

"Hm...," began Stein, as he sized up Erza. He grinned and chuckled evilly. "I wanna dissect her..." he muttered, which Erza caught. It sent a shiver down her spine and she gave him the same reaction Ichiya would normally get...she ran away. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too~" called Stein.

"So, now that introductions are over..." Maka began.

"Welcome to Our School!" said the students of DWMA.

The mages smiled at their warm welcome, thinking this SSS-Class mission would be more fun than they let on. Little did they know, however, that they were both so right, yet so wrong...

* * *

**I apologize for the late update! Please continue to support me! Also please review!**


	8. The Death Room

Chapter 8

**_~Unknown Location~_**

_A mysterious figure sat in his chair, watching the lacrima placed in front if him/her attentively. He/her grinned widely, with a devising look in his/her eyes. The lacrima showed the introduction scene as the mages, weapons, and meisters acquainted themselves with one another. The figure put his/her hand on the lacrima._

_The video paused, on the lacrima was a picture of a blonde with chocolate brown eyes. The figure laughed maniacally._

_'Ah, the stellar dragon slayer, Princess Lucy Heartfilia.' The figure laughed once again, this time for a longer amount of time. 'Well, you certainly saved me the trouble of looking for you, my little princess... As a matter of fact, I think I'll pay you a visit...'_

_Just then, there was a knock at the door._

_"Enter."_

_A man that was dressed like a butler entered._

_"Pardon the intrusion. Sire, I apologize for disturbing you, but I have a matter that needs to be dealt with. It's unfortunate, but it seems __**she **__got out," the butler emphasized._

_The figure's eyes narrowed. There was a moment of silence, tension that could be cut with a knife filled the air. The figure sighed and slowly rose from its seat._

_"I guess it can't be helped. Let's go, Charles," The figure and Charles walked towards the door, but before the figure exited, it took one last look at the screen of the lacrima. With the raise of an eyebrow, the lacrima shattered into a million pieces. With that the figure walked out of the dimly lit room with one thought in mind._

_'I won't let anyone else have you, my cute little princess.'_

_**At DWMA~**_

The professor, the students, and the mages walked through the halls of the school. Destination: The Death Room.

But the mages had to admit, this place was pretty big. The outside was pretty big, but the inside looked way bigger. There were a lot of people here, too. Looking around, Natsu found what looked like the request board back at the guild.

"Do you guys take jobs with rewards, too?" He said, pointing to the request board.

"Yeah," answered Soul, "the students here go on jobs to gain experience, train, and get money."

"On these jobs, we hunt kishin souls," explained Maka. "Kishin are monsters who were formally human, but their souls were drowned in evil."

"But the jobs are kinda dangerous," said Tsubaki sadly, "Sometimes, students get killed on their jobs, the ones who aren't skiled enough, of course..."

Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Charla gasped. Natsu, Gray, and Erza tensed.

"BUT THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN TO THE GREAT BLACK STAR! BUAHAHAHAHAHAH! NOR WILL IT EVER HAPPEN TO MY FRIENDS, 'CUZ THEY'RE BEING PROTECTED BY ME! BUAHAHAHAHA!"

Black Star was immediately Maka Chopped. "Don't make so much noise in the hallway!" she yelled. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You're making a bit of a ruckus yourself..." Charla stated. However, the mages were relieved. It seems that they cherished their friends here also, which is always a good thing.

Stein continued the explanation. "The students always go in groups whenever taking a job: weapon and meister. In some cases, a meister can have more than one weapon. In one case, two meisters share the same weapon. You can meet them later if you want."

"But we're mages, not 'weapons and meisters'. Does that mean we can't go on these requests?" Natsu asked.

"You'll have to ask Lord Death about that," replied Stein.

"Excuse me, but what are meisters and weapons?" asked Lucy.

"Any further questions will answered in the Death Room," said the professor, and all-time heavy smoker.

Stein, who was leading the group, stopped in front if two massive doors. "These doors lead to the Death Room," he said. He turned to the Fairy Tail group. "Please show Lord Death the utmost amount of respect."

"Of course/Sure/Yeah," all agreed.

"Ok then," replied Stein as he opened the doors.

"Hey Luce, by 'Lord Death' does he mean-" Natsu began.

"Shhh Natsu! We'll find out soon enough," Lucy interjected. Natsu pouted in displeasure. Lucy smiled at his cuteness.

Once the doors were fully opened, the students walked down a single pathway. Above them towered red arches that somewhat resembled execution tools with their blades.

"Those aren't gonna fall,...are they?" Lucy asked, a little frightened. The DWMA students laughed a bit, which kind of embarrassed her.

"No, the blades won't fall down a beautiful young lady such as yourself."

The mages looked around to see who the unfamiliar voice belonged to. Up ahead there stood a man with red hair and a cross shaped tie. Maka slapped her forehead and sighed as the man spotted her. Apparently, he was her father, but at first glance would have been taken for a lolicon. After 30 seconds of verbal harassment, Maka gave him a hit to the head that would kill most, but it left the man only unconscious. Maka clicked her teeth at the failed attempt, but smiled sweetly when she realized was being watched. Everyone felt a chill in their spine looking at that fake smile. There was one person, however, who felt satisfied with this outcome. Although he wasn't the one to do it, he was happy this pervert was incapacitated. He didn't take kind to fact that he tried to flatter Lucy, even if what he said was true... Though he didn't know why he felt like this... For those who are wondering, 'he' is Natsu.

"If it did fall, I'd definitely protect you..." he whispered. Lucy didn't catch that, but Wendy sure did.

They also noticed that there were crosses and various shaped grave markings were sticking out he ground, and a large mirror in the center of it all. Instead of being creeped out, Lucy felt warmth emitting from each of the graves. She suddenly felt the need to embrace the grave markings, and that's exactly what she did. She knelt down and lightly squeezed a cross shaped marking. Stein kept a close eye on her.

_'So it's true after all, huh,'_ he thought.

The rest of the group looked at Lucy like she grew two extra heads.

"So, um, does she always do this, or is this a first for you guys, too?" Black Star asked.

"No, this is first...," said Gray, clad in boxers.

Erza sighed. "However, you stripping isn't a first. Gray, your clothes." Maka and Tsubaki looked in the opposite direction in embarrassment. As Gray started to scramble for his missing garments, Erza had once again handed Gray his clothes.

Somehow, immediately after Gray put on his clothes, somehow, he and Natsu got into an argument. They were beating each other to a bloody pulp until Erza stopped them. Happy went to wake up Natsu while Charla warned Wendy not to become like the two fools.

The DWMA students sweat dropped. _'The chick/girl hugging/embracing that stick/grave marking isn't/ain't the only weird one...' _they all thought, however, thoughts come in different forms, so you can probably guess who thought what.

"L-Luce? What the heck are you doing?" Natsu asked (it didn't take Happy long to wake him up since he used to Erza's brutality). He was a little concerned for his friend. He always thought she was weird, but never did he think it would come this point.

Lucy got up and moved to the next marking. This was the seventh one.

"She's comforting lost and depressed souls, and helping them move on."

The owner of this voice was a young boy dressed in black an white, with three white lines running halfway across his head. Besides him stood two blonde girls dressed in similar outfits. The DWMA group seemed confused for a moment, but then they let the matter go believing it to be too much of a bother.

"Correct~ Correct~ Correct~" said a comical figure dressed in black stood who in front of the mirror. It bore a mask similar to the one on the school. Out of nowhere, two large white hands connected to black sticks appeared. The figure waved kindly to his guests. "Hello~ Hello~ I'm Lord Death~ Nice to meet y'all~! Over there is my son, Death the Kid, and his two weapons, Elizabeth and Patricia, twin guns. Introduce yourselves~" he sing-songed.

"Call me Kid. Now if you'll excuse me." He quickly made his way out the Death Room.

"I'm Liz. Hope we can hang. Bye!" She ran out after the boy.

"Patti! Nice ta meet'cha! Bye Bye!" She ran out after the other two.

"That was odd... I could've sworn that he would-" Soul was interrupted by a scream that cursed the world for it's non-perfection, unfairness, and non-symmetrical beings. "There it is." He looked at the Fairy Tail members. "Sorry. Kid has OCD and is a bit of a perfectionist. He's a sucker for symmetry."

The mages (except Lucy) nodded knowingly, seeing that there were weird people everywhere.

Then room went dead silent. The mages turned to the comical figure. _'This guy is LORD DEATH?! I don't believe it!' _All the mages (except Lucy, who was doing her own thing) thought.

"Yes, if you're wondering, I'm Lord Death~" _'He can read minds, too?!'_ "No, I can't read minds, if that's what you're wondering~" _'That's exactly what we're wondering!' _"But in all honesty, I really can't read minds~" _'No, even if you say that-!'_

"Lord Death, I think its time we get down to business," said Maka's father.

"Ah, yes, Spirit~ I almost forgot~" He looked at Lucy. "Princess Hearfilia, you can continue this later. Right now we have to have a little discussion."

_'Princess?!' _thought the mages, and the students.

After a few more seconds of hugging her twenty-first marking, Lucy looked up at Lord Death and stood up. "I'm a princess?"

"Yes, and you'll soon be a queen," said Stein.

"But before we continue," said Lord Death, "whoever you think should have no knowledge of what I'm about to say, please ask them to leave now."

"I trust everyone present in this room," said Lucy with no hesitation. "Does your son and his weapons already know?"

"Yes. They are obliged to, seeing as he will one day succeed me, and his weapons will remain by his side. Does that idea displease you, Princess?"

"Not at all. If they didn't, I was going ask if you could please bring them back here. But since they already know, you don't have to bother. Also, you don't have to call me princess. Call me Lucy." She smiled sweetly and Natsu swore his heart was melting.

"That makes me really happy~ But I cannot show disrespect to Queen Layla's child." Lord Death replied.

Lucy gasped. "You knew my mother?!"

"Yes, and Princess, what I'm about to tell you might change everything. Are you prepared?"

Lucy gulped. She looked behind to see her friends giving her reassuring smiles and nodding in encouragement. Natsu gave her a wide grin and thumbs up. Lucy nodded in return.

"I'm prepared. Please share your knowledge with me." Lucy said boldly.

Lord Death nodded. "Well then, let's begin..."

Lucy nodded. She could anything if her friends were behind her. This information, however, may be a bit much for even Lucy...

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the really late update. I'll stop making promises I can't keep. I'M A LATE UPDATER, READERS! However, I won't leave this story alone. I'll update at some point in time, so please continue reading. Please Review!**


	9. Descendents

Chapter 9

**_~DWMA Death Room~_**

The level of tension in the room was too high. So thick it could be cut with one of Erza's blades. So strong it was practically cutting off Wendy's air supply (and that was saying something seeing as it _was_ the **SKY **Dragon Slayer). The tension was so heavy, it weighed down the Exceeds, forcing them succumb to gravity and stand on their two feet-er, paws. The tension was so transparent, that if Gray were to cast a spell, you'd actually be able to see the frozen tension! But most importantly, the tension was so serious, that if Loke were to pop up out of nowhere, he wouldn't even try to flirt with any of the girls! Taurus wouldn't even make a comment about Tsubaki's body! (Though its not like Black Star would let him get away with it).

But as the tension grew thicker and thicker, and the deafening sound of silence pierced everyone's ears, they all waited on Lord Death's next word, unconsciously inching closer in anticipation. Lord Death, stood there silently with a blank expression on his mask(?).

The audience waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited until Natsu and Black Star were ready to flip. Just as Natsu was about to let out a string of curse words, and Black Star was going to complain about his precious time being wasted...

"Well then, would anyone like some tea~?" asked Lord Death.

Everyone fell from shock.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?!" Natsu screeched. Lucy sweat dropped. _'Wow...So pissed he can't even get his curses right_..._This is a first...'_

"CUT THE CRAP GEEZER!" yelled Gray, who was surprisingly at his limit, too.

These two continued to expressed their anger, with the newfound support of Happy, and some disapproving remarks from Charla. At least the Exceeds were on their side. Erza, Lucy, and Wendy were still recovering. Apparently, it was too much for them.

The DWMA folks gawked at the display that was playing in front of them. Never had they seen anyone show such disrespect to Lord Death before! Yeah, probably a few comments from Black Star here and there, but nothing of this magnitude! However, just as Stein and Spirit were about to speak up, Lord Death sighed.

"I was just tryna loosen y'all up~ The tension had y'all weighed down~~" He raised up two peace signs.

_'Who the heck do ya think created that tension you old fart?!' _Something along these lines was the question circling everyone's thoughts.

Lord Death put his hands back wherever they originally were. He looked at Lucy. He sing-songed, "I apologize, Princess~ I'm just not a fan of being straight-laced~~"

Lucy looked at Death and gave a little chuckle. "It's fine. It's good to have a little laugh!"

"Yes, Yes my dear I agree~~" said Death, absolutely delighted.

In the back of Natsu's head, he swore he heard a voice yell, _'You're gonna go along with this joker, Luce?!' _The thought was pushed away as he saw Lucy's smile. God, did he love that smile. He loved seeing Lucy smile. She wwas always so smiling and optimistic, always cheering everyone up. She was as bright as the Sun, which resembled her long, silky, flowing, wonderfully scented beautiful golden hair-Wait, what in the name of Mavis did he just think?!

When did he start thinking about Lucy like this? Of course he thought she was beautiful, but he also thought Mira was beautiful, and Lis ( Lisanna ), and, dare he say it, even Erza could be considered beautiful.

But... with Lucy, he felt different. A weird different, but it didn't feel bad. He felt the strong urge to always be with her, to make sure she was always in his life and he was in hers and-Oh my Mavis, that was probably why he wanted to pretend to be a family with her and Wendy! Wait, but doesn't that mean he-

"Now then," said Stein, disrupting Natsu's thoughts, "Lord Death, can you please begin with the explanation?" Everyone, who wasn't Lord Death, Lucy, or Natsu (who was surprisingly deep in thought), were getting restless.

"Waiting is so not cool," droned Soul.

"Agreed," said Gray, who, fortunately, had his pants on but lost his shirt. Soul and Gray exchanged looks and grinned at each other. You could've sworn they'd known each other their whole lives.

"So, you finally admit you're gay, huh, Stripper?" smirked Natsu. "Juvia is gonna be so disappointed..."

Gray smirked. "I'm not gay, slanty eyes, but you might be. Sneaking into Lucy's room more than half the time and still haven't made a move on her?" A tint of pink colored Lucy's cheeks.

Natsu seemed as though he wasn't even phased. "What was that droopy eyes?!"

" Oh? Are you too busy listening to Lucy's breathing to hear what I just said? " Gray was pleased. He was obviously winning this argument.

Natsu's hands lit up in flames. He growled. "Why you-!"

Both Gray and Natsu were hit upside their heads by Erza. "Cut it out now!"

"A-Aye!"

Maka leaned over to Wendy. "Does this happen often?"

"Yes," sighed Wendy, "a few times every day."

Lord Death cleared his throat, interrupting the commotion. "Let me begin." Lucy shuffled in her spot.

"To kick off, let me explain what this school is. This school is facility designed to train gifted children to destroy the terrors of darkness we call kishin. To the more gifted students, they have the responsibility of protecting the city against witches: beings who's magic powers are driven by an evil essence instilled in them at birth." Lord Death sighed. "I guess you could say I pity them a little. No matter what they do they cannot go against the desire to do evil because they were born 'witches'. It's honestly very sad..." He let out a final sigh before continuing. "All magic users put under the category of 'mage', you guildmates are technically 'wizards'."

"We already know that, " said Happy. This earned him another punch from Erza.

Lord Death chuckled. "Yes little one I know, but my students are hearing this for the first time. I want to make sure they know the difference. "He looked at his students. They nodded, showing they looked at Lucy. "Princess, did Queen Layla ever explain the composition of your spirits?" Lucy shook her head from left to right, words couldn't escape seeing as the topic was her mother. "Then we'll start from the top," replied Death.

"Your spirits are the 'Embodiment of the Zodiac'. The rest are the 'Embodiment of Assistance'. They are the form taken at the desires of their respective constellations. The souls of the constellations were pure white. Therefore, the Embodiment of each constellation was also pure." Death looked around the room to see if everyone was still on board. He looked at his students. "What I'm about to say is something that isn't taught in class. Please pay attention." After receiving several nods, Death continued.

"Kishin souls are the 'Embodiment of Desire'. These Embodiments, or as normal call them, 'evil spirits', can possess souls, and take the bodies as their hosts. Once the Embodiment of Desire take over completely, the being becomes what is known as a kishin. By hugging the grave markings, Lucy comforted the agonizing souls that had been taken over, and helped them to move on, so they could get over making the mistake of succumbing to the 'Desire'"

"But if the Embodiments of the Zodiac and Assistance come from the constellations, then where do the Embodiments of Desire come from?" Maka asked.

Death sighed. "As I said, the constellations were pure, but nothing is made pure. The constellations cast out all negative emotions. Those emotions created the Embodiments of Desire."

"Recently, however, the Embodiments of Desire re-entered the Embodiments of the Zodiac, the Spirit King, and an addition to the Zodiac, Ophiuchus. The Embodiments of Assistance were helpless against them. That is, until the Princess and her friends freed them." The mages beamed with pride.

"The keys used to summon these Embodiments were scattered throughout world. The Spirit King, fearing the worst, did not want the power of his spirits to be in the hands of one human. Making sure it stayed that way was one of the responsibilities of the Queen, who had to have at least two Embodiments of the Zodiac." He looked at Lucy and grinned. "You, my princess, have ten."

The students gasped. "TEN?!"

"But aren't there only 12 zodiacs?!" Black Star said. "Doesn't that mean you're super strong?!"

Lucy blushed at his praise. He reminded her a little bit of a certain salmon-haired Dragon Slayer. "N-No, I'm not all that strong," said Lucy. "If you're talking about strength, then look behind me."

Erza walked up beside Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder. "She's plenty strong, even before she found out she was a Dragon Slayer."

"Lucy is just really modest!" Wendy said.

"Along with her strength, she has. A wonderful personality," Charla said.

"Yeah! Luce has this awesome spell called Urano Metria!" Natsu said. "It's really strong!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Yup, my lil sis ain't weak," said Gray. This slightly irritated Natsu, but he decided to let it go, seeing that he said "lil sis".

Lucy blushed at all the praise. Sure her magic capacity was pretty good, and her physical strength a little above average, but she wasn't anything special...at least, that's what she thought.

"Agreed," said Death, "Our princess does have strength~ "

Lucy looked Death in the eye. "Why am I your princess?"

The room was silent, all eyes on Death. He spoke after getting his words together.

"You are the descendant of the Dragon King, Acnologia."

* * *

**Two updates in one month! Yay! The reviews I got prompted me to update! You have yourselves to thank! ;)**

**Squirrel-Cat-Gamer: With me since the beginning! Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragment!**

** .1**

**them3crazygirls**

**MissSunshine133: Thank you for the inspiration! :))**

**Define this (I think it was Anonymous, though): Thank you for your review! **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! The next time I update will be in August. Please review and continue to support me!**


	10. Dark Past, Bright Future

**OK, so I know said, "The next update will be in August," but I'm a liar when it comes to updates. We all know that. But whenever I get reviews, I get so pumped up that I wanna update more often! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. I was just surprised as you all when I posted the last chapter!**

**0./0./0./0./0./0./0./0./O.**

Chapter 10

Silence filled the Death Room one more.

None of the mages blinked. Some didn't even dare to breathe.

Lucy was, in one word, petrified. Her eyes went wide and her mouth agape. Tongue tied, words words were unable to escape. _'Acnologia's descendant?!'_

Natsu, worried Lucy might crack under the lack of control over her body, grabbed her small, pale hand in his large, pale own.

Wendy held Lucy's other hand.

Erza maintained a firm grip on Lucy's shoulder, and closed Lucy's mouth.

Happy sat on Lucy's head.

Charla softly rubbed Lucy's leg.

Gray gripped Lucy's other shoulder.

If she could've, Lucy would've screamed in joy for her wonderful friends, but at this moment, she couldn't.

The DWMA students felt left out of the conversation. _'Who was Acnologia?'_ they wondered, until Black Star voiced their thoughts. At times like these, Black Star proved useful.

Death looked at students. Reluctantly answered his question. "Acnologia is the Dragon King, a dark dragon that was once human. He bathed in the blood of the dragons he defeated and ultimately killed. He slowly became more of an evil entity." He paused for a moment. "No one knows his location. He is constantly moving. He terrorizes villages and towns he comes across out of his hate for humans, but is still very rarely seen. Considering his size, this is an amazing feat. To sum it up, he's evil, and very powerful."

Now it was students' turn to be shocked. _'Dragons existed?! Lucy was related to such a terrible beast?!'_ Black Star, once again, voiced their thoughts, in a very deafening manner this time. The other students began to wonder who the real mind-reader was, him or Lord Death.

Lord Death sighed, (he'd found himself doing it frequently today, and he didn't like it). "Yes, dragons exist. Dragon Slayers, such as Princess, Wendy, and Natsu, were raised by them. Princess, however, was raised by Queen Layla and Celestial Dragon Cornelia, not Acnologia." He looked at Lucy. "I know that this may seem sudden, but please listen carefully to my explanation." Lucy nodded, still unable to speak. The rest of the mages shuffled closer to Lucy, some more than others, for moral support.

Stein hadn't heard this part yet, so he paid close attention as well.

Death sighed again, and here he was trying his best to avoid this topic. It was simply too tragic for his happy, light-hearted heart. However, Princess had the right to know. With that thought, he started.

"As you know, Acnologia was once human. Before he became a dragon, he was a kind-hearted Dragon Slayer with a strong love towards human kind. All humans, however, crave love and affection at some point." He paused. "Acnologia fell in love with a beautiful human woman, and to his fortune, she was in love with him also. No one knew her name, where she came from, or anything based on her origins, except Acnologia, who only knew her name, but they were a happy couple. With each passing day, they grew more in love with each other. Not much tome passed before the woman became pregnant."

"At this time, however, fights between humans and dragons were common. Acnologia was very powerful, and he could defeat a dragon with little to no difficulty."

The mages inwardly gasped. He was that _powerful_ as a _human_?!

"He decided it would be best, however, to move his pregnant wife and soon-to-be born child elsewhere, a place where no humans resided. Hence, a place where dragons would have no reason in residing. They settled in the middle of a forest far away from civilization. Their house and all their furniture were made from the body parts of the human-hungry dragons Acnologia defeated. Although they continued encountering hostile dragons, the number of attacks weren't as frequent as those in the village they used to live in. They decided that it was the perfect place to live."

"When their female child reached the age of 3, a traveler, clad in battered garments, pleaded Acnologia for help in ridding his village of evil dragons. He said he'd heard of Acnologia's great feats and knew immediately that he'd be able to help. Acnologia, loving humans as much as he did, decided to venture to the village with the traveler. It was a two days' walk, and Acnologia finished his business the second he reached the village, in a hurry to see his child and wife again. However, when he returned home, he found his home in ruins, supposedly destroyed by dragons, both his wife and child gone."

"Acnologia set out to find his wife and child. Along the way, he completely destroyed any dragons he came into contact with. He held a fearsome grudge against dragons, believing they destroyed his home and family, and sought out to destroy them all. He soon completely forgot his previous goal of finding his wife and child, and roamed aimlessly for his next victim. At this point, all he cared for was power, searching for a formidable opponent. This is were his transformation began. This also where he began to forget about everything he once loved."

Lucy frowned. _'That's so sad...'_ She knew she shouldn't, but she began sympathizing with Acnologia.

"Once he became a dragon, Acnologia lost all reason and destroyed everything in his path. This was during the first few hundred years of his transformation. I believe that during this time, he also attacked your guild's Holy Grounds, Tenrou Island. Princess, I believe seeing your face must've jogged his memory, causing him to remember something painful and lash out at you and your comrades..."

"Oh..." Lucy said, feeling guilty that her guild mates suffered for seven painful years and were badly injured because of her face.

Natsu and Wendy squeezed her hands. Erza and Gray tightened their grip on their shoulders. Happy pulled some strands of Lucy's hair. Charla patted Lucy's leg, then continued rubbing it. All of their actions saying, _'It isn't your fault.'_

Lucy smiled at her friends' gestures.

"What Acnologia didn't know, however, was that his child was still alive, though the mother had disappeared. The little girl was adopted by a loving couple and lived a peaceful life, until..." He sighed once more. "...until it was discovered that she was a Dragon Slayer, her element, however, was different from her father's... She carried the powers of her father, and those she learned from the dragon she encountered while she was separated from her parents and didn't have a place to live."

"In the village she lived in, mages were practically gods, being seen as the only ones capable of protecting them. Tired of the constant praise, being seen as a mage and not for who she was, she ran away. She soon fell in love and got married. She became pregnant with a baby girl. She disappeared, leaving the baby girl with her husband. The little girl, who had three slaying magics, decided to set out and find her mother, acquiring a new dragon slaying magic from a dragon she met along the way. She then fell in love and had a baby girl."

"This mysterious cycle continued. But lets skip to you grandmother, Princess." A smile was instantly plastered on Death's mask. Lucy, already having gotten over her shock, cocked her head to the side in confusion, which Natsu found adorable. Gray, Erza, and Charla had backed off when Lucy seemed to be easing up during story time. Wendy, Natsu, and Happy, however, still held their positions.

Everyone, besides Death and Spirit, were wondering what made this such a jolly moment that Death had reason to smile for. The smart ones inwardly gasped. Unless-!

"Ahhhh~ Just thinking about her puts a smile on my face~~" Death sing-songed. "She was the only female human I ever loved~~"

Lucy was, once again, in a state of shock. Fortunately though, she recovered quicker than before.

"S-So you're my g-grandpa?" she managed to choke out. She tightened her hold on Natsu's and Wendy's hands

"That's right my 'lil Princess~! But I guess I can call you Lucy now, huh? The whole subject/princess facade is over now that you know~ There's no need to be formal with my grand-daughter~~" Death was literally hugging himself, and making sounds Spirit would usually make in the face of his daughter, and that creeped out Maka terribly. Having female children can do that to a man.

"Wait!" Tsubaki yelled. "Doesn't that mean Kid is your u-uncle...?"

The room went silent for the umpteenth time that day. Death cut the silence.

"Technically yea~ah, but Kid said he'll treat you like his sister, since ya'll are about the same age~"

Lucy sighed in relief. It'd be too awkward talking to someone so close to her age like he was twice as old as she was. Plus, she has two brothers now, including Gray.

"Well, then~" He looked at his students. "Now that the explanation is over, why don't you give them the grand tour~? You'll be exempt from classes for the whole afternoon~~" He winked. He looked at Lucy. "We'll have some fun later on~"

Lucy nodded furiously and smiled happily. "OK, Grandpa!" Death felt like he took a blow to heart.

Soul and Black Star were by the mages' side within seconds.

"Let's begin the tour." They spoke in perfect unison. Erza stepped forward.

"We're in your hands," she said. With that the mages walked out the Death Room, with Soul and Black Star in the lead, and Maka and Tsubaki in the far back. The girls were getting to know each other better while the boys were having a dangerous conversation about who was the strongest.

Death smiled at how happy his grandchild was. Spirit smiled at how happy Death was. Stein smiled while envisioning him dissecting Erza.

Erza, feeling an ominous aura speed walked to the exit, only to find Death the Kid in a fetal position with his weapons hovering over rest of the group caught up and walked through the exit, being careful not to step on Kid.

Once Kid an Lucy, caught each other's eyes, Lucy made an effort to go and help him up, but realized she was still holding Natsu's and Wendy's hands.

She turned slightly to face them. "I'm fine now," Lucy said softly. Reluctantly, both Wendy and Natsu let go.

Lucy walked over to Kid and offered him a hand, which he graciously accepted. Lucy, getting a little nervous, re-introduced herself.

"H-Hi. I'm L-Lucy..." she said stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Lu," Kid smiled sweetly(but on the inside the assymmetrical figure were killing him). "I'm Kid, your brother."

Lucy's entire demeanor brightened at the sound of "brother". She enveloped Kid in a hug. "Yeah! It's nice to meet you, too, Kid."

Kid hugged her back. They let after a few seconds they let each other go. Everyone was smiling, some grinning. After re-introductions were over, the 'Great Tour of DWMA', as Black Star called it, began.

* * *

**That was a lot of fun. I'm sorry if that was too big if an explanation. Tell me and I'll shorten the upcoming ones! If there was anything that displeased you please tell me!**

**Thank you for you reviews! Third update in one month! Please continue to support me and review, because honestly, your reviews are the main reason for this update!**

**The heat is killing me... XP**

**I have a poll on my profile if anyone wants to see their favorite ships in the story. Please vote! **


	11. ROAR!

**Chapter 11**

The group of teens strode down the wide hallways of DWMA. Maka and Wendy were enjoying each others company. Gray, who was shirtless, Liz, and Soul were becoming the best of friends. Natsu and Black Star were arguing about who had the weirder hair color, while Patti instigated. Tsubaki and Lucy were being "fixed" by Kid. All the while, Happy was trying to get Charla to accept his fish.

Maka, who was leading the group, came to a halt. "Classes are over..." Soul and Black Star cheered. "...so now I can show you guys your new classroom. "

One by one they stepped through the door. What was normal to the students seemed like a luxury to the mages. None of them had ever gone to school (even Lucy, who had been tutored at home), and the escalating desks and seats seemed so grand to them.

"This is the EAT classroom, for the advanced students, which includes us." Tsubaki said. "Later on, we'll show you the NOT class, for beginner meisters and weapons."

"I have some friends in the NOT class I think you'll like, Wendy," Maka started. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes!" Wendy exclaimed. "I would like that very much!"

Natsu ran up the stairs of the desks as Happy flew next to him. He grinned. "This is gonna be fun! Right, Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Hey!" said Liz, everyone giving her their undivided attention. "Can you guys, like, show us your magic? I wanna see what non-evil magic looks like."

"Me too! Me too!" Patti said.

Kid looked at Lucy. "Is it okay with you?" Lucy smiled at his concern.

"Yeah! Seems like fun!"

"Alright!" Natsu shouted as he took a huge leap. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy grabbed onto Natsu's vest, and flew over the others' heads.

"Let the demonstration...BEGIN!" Erza shouted as she requiped into her Flame Empress Armor.

Blood dripped from the boy's noses as fire exploded from Erza's sword and shot towards the roof. Before it could make contact, however, it was gobbled up by Natsu. The students stared in shock and slight fear.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Fire exploded from Natsu's mouth towards the students. "Ah crap!"

"I got it!" Wendy, carried by Charla, shuffled in front of the young meisters and weapons. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" The fire switched it's direction towards Gray.

"Finally!" Gray took a stance. "Ice Make:Cannon!" The ice clashed with the fire, and they canceled each other out, resulting in an explosion of mist and ice particles.

"My turn!" Lucy pulled out a key."Open! Gate of the Ram: Aries!" In a puff of smoke, Aries stood, ready to carry out her unspoken instructions.

"Wool Bombs!" The ice attached to the small clumps of pink wool, making them seem like tiny, sparkly, little ornaments. The students each grabbed one of the many floating clouds.

"So fluffy!" said Patti.

"Let me see if I still remember how to do this..." said Lucy, as she took in a deep breath.

_'Take in all of your surroundings, Lucy.'_

Lucy closed her eyes.

_ 'Feel the stars' guiding lights in every one of your cells.'_

Lucy exhaled.

_ 'Feel the warmth of each spirit as you draw your breath.'_

She slowly raised her arms. "What's she doing?" asked Black Star, which earned him multiple slaps to the head.

_ 'Hear the voices of every being that is unseen to the eye.'_

She tightened her fists.

_'Now Lucy...'_

She drew in a sharp breath.

_'ROAR!'_

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy shouted. A gold and blue light, similar to that of her whip, erupted from Lucy's mouth. Multiple tiny, star-like particles gently rained down on the students. There seemed to be no limit to her magic power. And her roar...was that of a real dragon.

When Lucy finally stopped, there was a frightful look on her face, one that mainly consisted of shock.

'What just happened?!' Lucy thought.

The others' silence, stares, and the distance that had been put between them and Lucy during her little "out-burst", just made her more worried than she should have been. Natsu was the first to close his gaping mouth and walk towards Lucy, while Happy flew over-head. Gray and Erza moved towards their comrades as the students followed. Natsu ruffled Lucy's hair, and grinned a mad man's grin.

"Way to go Luce!" Natsu said. Kid swatted his hand away, and proceeded to fix Lucy's hair. He then looked her in he eyes.

"Indeed. Good job Lu." Kid smiled (while he fixed her clothes).

"So cool." Soul, Liz, and Gray said in unison. They then proceeded to triple fist bump.

"That was so cool, Lucy!" said Wendy.

"It really was, Lucy-san!" smiled Tsubaki.

"FIGHT ME!" said the idio-Black Star.

"Whee~!" yelled Patti.

"As expected." said Charla. Black Star was ignored.

"Indeed." nodded Erza.

"Aye! Lucy's a Fairy Tail mage after all," sad Happy, lifting one paw in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

Lucy's face broke into a huge grin as her tears threatened to fall.

"Ummm...sorry to ruin the moment," started Maka."But what's going on?"

The star-like particles from Lucy's roar were trembling and began to gather to one location. They stuck together and formed a crystalized sphere.

"A lacrima!" said Erza.

The lacrima ascended and hovered in the air. It remained this position for good while.

"Uh, so, like, should we shoot it down?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, yeah! C'mon lets do it! Let's GOOOO!" said Patti way too enthusiastically.

"Wait," said Erza, "let's watch what it does first."

"Boo~" Patti pouted.

"But this thing came from Lucy," said Happy, "so it shouldn't attack us."

Suddenly, the lacrima darted towards the direction of one of the large, opened windows.

"Let's go!" Erza shouted. "Make sure not to loose sight of it!" She transformed into her Black Wing Armor.

"Right!" they responded in unison.

Tsubaki transformed into Chain Scythe mode, and her and Black Star were out the classroom, followed by Erza.

Gray made a ramp with his Maker Magic, and used his ice as footing to allow him to follow after the lacrima at a great speed.

Before anyone noticed, Kid summoned his skateboard, and Liz and Patti had transformed into twin guns, and they went outside.

Charla grabbed Wendy and the flew outside also.

Happy grabbed Lucy, while Natsu summoned flames from his feet, and used it to propel him.

"This is like a game of tag!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" responded Happy. Lucy merely rolled her eyes.

She didn't know why, but she felt that the lacrima's appearance was very significant. This, however, made her more confused. Just what was the purpose of that lacrima forming?

What they all somehow failed to notice, however, was the large hole in the ceiling created by Lucy's roar.

* * *

**I sincerely apologize for the long wait. School is so trifling...even though I was a horrible updater before school started.**

**Please continue to support my irresponsible and problematic self. I really appreciate it! :)**

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile. Please take it if you wish for your desired ship to be introduced to MSD!;)**


	12. Return of Family

**Chapter 12**

"H-Heavy..." moaned Happy, his faced depicting that of a sweating, constipated old man. Natsu and Black Star, who were jumping from tree to tree, snickered, making the tick mark on Lucy's forehead enlarge. She clenched her fist.

"Listen you-OOF!" The lacrima bumped into Lucy, interrupting her in mid-sentence.

The lacrima darted through the DWMA campus. The students and mages chased after it, and followed it into the training grounds within the woods.

"Tch," Erza clicked. "Crafty little...EVERYONE SPEED UP! DON'T LOOSE SIGHT OF IT!"

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR TAKES ORDERS FROM NO ONE!" laughed Black Star. Gray gave him a punch to the head. "GEH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR MAN?!"

"It's to keep you from getting your neck broken!" Gray emphasized. Black Star then realized the dark aura that was directed towards him. He gulped. "H-He was just joking Erza! See! He's going faster already!" Gray said, slightly pushing Black Star. Erza nodded in satisfaction.

With that, Erza changed into her Flight Armor, the leopard print set used to increase her speed and agility, but unfortunately decreased her defenses, which she really didn't think she needed against a **_lacrima_**_._

"Thanks dude..." Black Star whispered, as Gray nodded and gave him a fist-bump.

Once equiped, Erza was no longer in sight...and neither was the lacrima.

Black Star elbowed Gray. "Let's see who can catch that lacrima first!" he proposed. Gray smirked.

"You're on blueberry!" Gray responded. "Ice Make: Path!" A neverending ice-walkway was cdonstructed as Gray expelled magic through his hands to continue it, and easily glided through the dense forest.

"Heh! The Great Black Star won't lose to some stripper!" Black Star held his partner in front of him. "Tsubaki! Ninja Sword Mode!"

"Yes!" she replied. In his hands, Black Star held a small blade.

"Alright! Speed Star!" Black Star dashed through the trees, leaving only after-images.

"Don't harm it guys!" Lucy called after them.

Wendy pumped her fists. "Let's go, too, Charla!" The little white exceed nodded, and sped up.

"Ah! Wendy wait! Be careful!" Maka hopped from branch to branch quicker, trying to catch up to Wendy, Soul in hand. He was happy his little bookworm got a new friend. He also didn't want to lose to _Black Star_ of all people...

Natsu was about to speed up, too, until something caught his eye.

Kid approached Lucy and Happy, and hovered beside them. "I'll take Lu off your hands if you want."

"Hah, hah," Happy panted. He practically dropped Lucy on Kid's board, making the board shake.

"Aaahhh!" Lucy yelled, flailing her arms in the air.

"Lu, hold on!" Kid urged. Lucy immediately complied, wrapping her arms around Kid's waist, and burying her face into his back in fear of what would happen to her if she didn't. In the corner of his eye, Kid saw Natsu, carried by Happy, shooting him a death glare. Realization dawned on him. _'__You're not getting my little sister that easily, you unsymmetrical swine.'_

_"_Lu, I'm going to speed up," said Kid. Lucy looked at him like he grew two heads. She was barely keeping her balance at their current speed! "We need to catch up to that...I believe you called it a lacrima?" Kid continued. "Erza-san is already ahead."

Lucy nodded. She tightened her grip on Kid's waist. Not wanting to be a hinderance, she said, "Ok, lets go!"

Kid immediately accelerated, leaving Natsu and Happy to literally, 'eat their dust'. The fire mage and exceed exhaled and coughed deeply.

"Happy *cough cough* max speed...*cough*" wheezed Natsu.

"*cough cough* You liiiiiiike heeeerrrrr!" Happy rolled.

Natsu scrunched up his face. "Of course I do. She's nakama. What's your point?"

Happy sweat dropped. _'Why is he so stupid...? Well, he is Natsu after all...' _Happy sped up, despite the fact that he wanted to argue more. _'It's Natsu, so he'll figure it out.'_

Kid, Liz, Patti, and Lucy had somehow passed Maka, Soul, Wendy, and Charla, who seemed to have slowed down to have a conversation, much to Soul's unapproval. They were now going head to head with Gray, Black Star, and Tsubaki, followed by Natsu and Happy. Erza was still miles ahead, and the lacrima still not in sight.

"Oh!" said Lucy. She reached into her pouch, and pulled out a silver key. "Open! Gate of the Compass: Pyxis!" With the chime of a grandfather clock, a red and white penguin(?) appeared. Lucy kept an arm around Kid's waist, and used the other to hold onto her spirit. "Pyxis, which direction is the lacrima?"

"Pyx...Pyx..." the little spirit said while rubbing its head. It lifted on of its wings and pointed directly ahead of them. "Pyx!"

"Straight ahead guys!" Lucy pointed. Suddenly Pyxis began trembling in Lucy's arms. "Hmm? Pyxis, what's wrong? Are you afraid of heights?"

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu yelled, him and Happy darting past everyone else.

"Ah! Natsu wait!" yelled Lucy. Pyxis closed its gate. "Pyxis!"

Everyone, sensing something approaching quickly, stood in place, or hovered in Charla and Wendy's case. Happy eventually stopped, too, but not before it was too late. Ahead, approaching the group at light speed, was the lacrima, followed by an extremely pissed Erza.

"GET BACK HERE DAMMIT! I'VE BEEN TO HELL AND BACK BECAUSE OF YOU!" she raged.

She looked as though she was flying at the speed she was traveling. Her hair whipped wildly around her, and her leopard ear accessories seemed to be longer than before. Her eyes glowed a dangerous scarlet, swords in hand. It was a demon, they all concluded.

Everyone moved out the way as the lacrima hit Natsu square in the stomach, causing him to do flips in mid-air. Erza merely used his body as stepping stone, and continued to chase after the lacrima.

"Erza! Make sure not to harm it!" Lucy shouted, but was completely ignored by the red-head consumed by rage.

Seeing that it was headed right for her, Wendy attacked the lacrima.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Lucy silently sobbed. She just said not to harm it!

The crystal orb made sudden turn, resulting in Erza kicking a nearby tree to help her propel herself in its direction. The tree's trunk cracked slightly, leading the tree to fall in Maka's direction. The girl was completely aware of her surroundings, and sliced the tree in half.

Kid realized the Lacrima was headed in their direction. "Hold on tight, Lu." Kid swiftly maneurvered through the trees, and moved out the way. The lacrima stopped for a moment, which surprised Erza. It then flew towards Lucy and Kid at high speed.

_'Tch,' _thought Kid. He looked back at his passenger, who had fear written all over her face_. 'It must be after Lu.'_

"Kid," started Liz. "Let's go to that clearing up ahead. We won't have any difficulty cornering it in an open space." Seeing the lacrima getting dangerously close to Lucy, Kid approved Liz's idea, not knowing what else to do.

"Guys, we'll be going ahead," said Kid to the teens.

The reached the pasture in a matter of seconds. Happy and Natsu came flying right beside Kid's skateboard.

"Luce, you ok?!" Natsu questioned. He stared at the position of Lucy's arms.

"Yeah, but I'd be better if there wasn't a lacrima ready to plow me over!" she wailed.

"Lucy, language." mused Happy. Lucy sent him a glare.

The lacrima suddenly sped up, only inches away from Lucy's back. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for impact...

...But it never came.

Lucy slowly opened each eye to see why she wasn't 'plowed over'.

Natsu had stopped the lacrima...with a palm set aflame. He then grabbed it and threw it to the ground...hard.

"Idiot..." Kid and Happy sweat dropped.

"Natsu! You weren't supposed to harm it!" screeched Lucy.

"Huh? Oh..." Natsu trailed off. He flashed Lucy a meek grin. "My bad, Luce!"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but remained quiet as a blush crept up on her cheeks. Kid raised a brow a this, his actions went unnoticed however.

"W-Whatever," Lucy stuttered. "Kid-nii, lets check out the lacrima." In response to this, Kid, Natsu, and Happy landed on the grassy plain. Lucy hopped off the board, and ran towards the tiny crater Natsu had made when he threw the lacrima.

Lucy was shocked. The lacrima was completley unharmed! In fact, it was slightly glowing. It then projected a figure. Jaws dropped.

The rest of the group finally caught up and entered the pasture.

Erza, the first to enter, stopped in her tracks.

"Hey guys!" Gray started, clad in only boxers. "We..." He stopped, not believing what was in front of him.

There, in the middle of the clearing, stood three dragons.

"Grandeeney..." sobbed Wendy.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled.

"Auntie Lia..." Lucy breathed.

All the dragons smiled.

"Hello, my dear princess," replied the stellar dragon.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! You all hate me, yes I know already. I sincerely do apologize. I don't know why it took me so long to update this time. I do hope it was worth the wait guys! I love cliffhangers, as you can see.**

**There's a poll on my profile for this story so please vote!**

**I make no promises when it comes to updates! In all honesty, I may update in about 3 months, sorry! Thanks to all those who've put up with me for so long!**

**Thank you for your kind reviews! Please continue to review and support me! I LOVE YOU GUYS X3**

**Also, my laptop is against me. Please point out any mistakes I've made, no matter how small, and I'll try to fix them.**


	13. The Dragons,Their Slayers

_**There, in the middle**__ **of the clearing, stood three dragons.**_

_**"Grandeeney..." sobbed Wendy.**_

_**"Igneel!" Natsu yelled.**_

_**"Auntie **__**Lia..."**__**Lucy **__**breathed.**_

_**All **__**the **__**dragons **__**smiled.**_

_**"Hello, **__**my **__**dear **__**princess," **__**replied **__**the Stellar dragon.**_

Everyone was in awe.

Dragons...

Real, live dragons were before them. Moreover, Dragons actually existed!

"DAD!" Natsu shouted in delighted.

"Hey, Natsu!" responded the Fire Dragon.

He ran in Igneels' direction. Fire erupted from his feet, and when he just above Igneel's head, he let the fire go out. He dove head first in Igneel direction. _'I can't be wrong!'_ Natsu thought. _'This Igneel...!'_

"Ah, wait, Natsu!" yelled Erza. "It's only a..." Natsu landed square on Igneel's head. "...projection?"

Natsu's smile disappeared. _'...is the real thing...'_ He sat Indian-style with his hands on Igneel's head.

The Dragon Slayers smelled salt, the dragons heard drops, and the rest...they saw tears. What the Dragon Slayers were smelling was their own tears. Happy had gone to Natsu's side, patting him gently on his knees

"Hey, Igneel..." began Natsu, as his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes and tears streamed down his face. "*sniff*...where ya been, old man? ...w-why'd'ya leave me?" Natsu lifted his head to reveal the endless river that was his tears. "I missed you, Pop!"

"Natsu..." Igneel whispered.

Everyone could barely control the snot dripping down their noses. Kid went to comfort Lucy. Patti and Liz tried to assist. Wendy was completely surrounded by Soul, Gray, Erza, and Charla, and to some's dismay, was being gently rocked by Maka.

"Grandeeney...Grandeeny's ok...she's ok..." Wendy repeated.

"Yeah, she is," said Gray softly. "How bout'cha go to her?"

Wendy looked at Gray. "But..." she started. Wendy glanced at Grandeeney. Realizing Grandeeney was smiled directly at her, Wendy quickly blushed, looked away, and began fidgeting in place.

Grandeeny lowered her head. "Wendy..." Grandeeney said quietly. Wendy looked at her dragon. Grandeeny smiled an unbelievably sweet smile. "I'm home, dear."

Wendy's eyes welled up in tears. She ran to Grandeeney, and wrapped her arms around her neck. She was bawling uncontrollably.

"WELCOME BACK, MUM!"

Upon seeing this wonderful reunion, the Celestial dragon decided it was time she stopped her child's tears.

"Lucy..." said Cornelia.

Lucy looked up with her tear stained face.

Cornelia smiled sweetly. A gold light surrounded her before she transformed into her human form. Her hair was just below her hips, and she still had on that beautiful, white sundress. Cornelia opened her arms wide.

"Come here, my dear child."

Kid immediately loosened his grip on Lucy as she ran to the Stellar Dragon. The Celestial mage felt as though she couldn't run fast enough. Even if it was only a few feet, it felt as though she and her dragon were miles apart. It didn't help that her eyes were practically useless due to her tears... But Lucy kept running, pumping her arms faster and faster until she felt the warm embrace of her dragon, her Auntie Lia.

* * *

**Once again, I lied about when I was going to update...I'M TWO MONTHS EARLY! XD I'll probably update faster due to me finding a more efficient way to update.**

**Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to this beautiful reunion. I cried a bit while writing this (;-;) **

**Anywho-loo, please review if you have any complaints or questions. **

**Thank you for reading! See you in a few weeks X3**


End file.
